Dear Nakago sama
by foxhana
Summary: [Completed][yaoi][NakagoXTomo]Tomo lost his memory since young and Nakago had taken care of him since then. Sparks fly when he sees Nakago smile and laugh. Will the two of them fall in love? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on FY and I really hope to receive reviews. I really hope that everyone of you could review after reading! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
[Dear Nakago-sama] __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Nakago-sama,  
  
I have been with you since you took me in seven years ago. You rarely talked to people. You never gave them a glance. Why don't you? You know that they had liked you from the first time they saw you didn't you? I can see them in your eyes. Even Tasuki and Tamahome couldn't resist you from the first time they saw you.  
  
You always hold me close to you and not anyone touch me. You were protective of me and you still are now. Am I dangerous? I don't know. Can I start off with a story? I looked up to you and you nodded. I shall then.  
  
I still remember that it was snowing and I had fallen down the steep slope of a hill with the rest of my troupe on top on the hill. The snow had smeared the paint on my face as I felt the coldness went into my bones. I hear people calling for me as I tried to call out to them but my voice was too soft to be heard in the rushing wind.  
  
I was drifting in and out of consciousness when I felt a pair of warm hands picking my frail body up. You had this soft and gentle look in your eyes. You were worried for me. It was you weren't it? Long blond hair, tall built, pretty face and a warm body. I remember everything very clearly. You tied me with a rope to yourself to prevent my small body from falling down the horse as you travel as fast as you can back to the palace. That was when I saw the determined look in your blue eyes. Then I passed out completely.  
  
When I opened my eyes once again, I saw you, the cute and pretty guy with blue eyes and blond hair. I blushed. You saw me and dismissed the servants with a stone cold face as you helped me sat up slowly.  
  
Thinking that I was burning up, you rested your big palms on my forehead and sighed in relief. "Good. You're not having a fever. Why are you blushing?" That is the first time I hear you speak. The mature and smooth voice flowed into my ears. I blushed harder. You caressed my burning cheeks and asked again. "Why are you blushing? Is it because you are naked?" You smiled. And that was when I realized that I wasn't wearing anything underneath the thick blankets.  
  
You pointed to the pile of clothes beside my bed. "There, those are the clothes I wore when I have not reached puberty. Wear them." I nodded and started to reach out for them. Dizziness reached me and my whole body ached before I could touch your clothes. You caught me and pulled me into your arms. "I shall help you wear them then." My whole face had gone red.  
  
After a few minutes, I finally had some cloth over my body as you smile again at me. "Do you want to tie your beautiful and long silver hair? Is it natural?" You caressed my hair with your slender fingers.  
  
"I don't remember. I think so."  
  
"Sorry. Leave it then. What's your name?"  
  
I thought hard and let my head fall to my hands. I couldn't remember. I don't know who I am and where I am from, or why I was crying at that time. You gathered me in your arms again and rocked me gently. "It's alright if you don't remember. I can give you a name if you want to." I stopped my childishness and looked up. "Really?"  
  
You carried me and put me onto your lap. "So, you finally spoke. You voice is so sweet. Tell me first. Do you remember anything about yourself?"  
  
I thought harder and still I remember nothing. "I can't remember anything. Except for. when I first saw you, the moment when I saw you carrying me and tied me with a rope to yourself. I like. I mean you are warm. It was so cold then. Then. I remember myself trying to get closer to you when on the bumpy ride of the horse."  
  
"Do you know how to ride a horse?" I shook my head. You put me on my bed. "Do you want to learn? I could teach you if you want to."  
  
I hesitated for a moment then nodded. "You are the only person I know now, the only person who cared for me perhaps, I had to agree of course, I don't want to be bored or presented to whoever as a present since I am in a kingdom."  
  
You laughed. "You're cute you know. Skin so fair that it's luminous. That was the clue that I spotted you, with your glowing skin here." You touched my small hands.  
  
"Luminous? Skins can't glow. you can't trick me."  
  
You laughed harder. As servants and other people passed by, I saw their shock look on their faces, as thought they had never seen or heard you laughed before. Do you not laugh? But that's good, you smile and laugh for me.  
  
"You are really very cute. Very well then, I shall teach you how to ride a horse when you have fully recovered. Go to sleep now, it's late. Don't worry for I will be here with you till you wake up, dear."  
  
"Ok." You pushed me to the inner side of the bed and squeeze yourself with me. "Nakago-sama?" You pressed your lips against mine and kissed my forehead as you carefully pulled my wounded body closer to yourself. I don't know whether you pulled me close to make space for yourself or for some other reason, but I am happy that I can sleep with you.  
  
"Good night Nakago-sama."  
  
"Good night Tome."  
  
"Nani?" Tomo? Who's Tomo? I looked up to you and I saw you smile.  
  
"You don't like the name I gave you?"  
  
"No! It's not that! It's just that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a beautiful name. Thank you Nakago-sama."  
  
"Sleep tight now Tomo-kun"  
  
"Hai. Nakago-sama." ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I closed my diary and leaned back into your warm chest as you hugged me fiercely with your strong arms. We were sitting in the park of the palace with me in between your legs.  
  
"Finished writing our story love?"  
  
"Yap." I clipped the pen onto the cover and hugged my diary.  
  
"Good. Rest Tomo, you're weak now. You have to rest for your fever to go away." You looked at me worriedly as you cover me with your coat.  
  
"You're my doctor Nakago-sama, I don't need to rest." I snuggled into your arms.  
  
"I need to rest too you know. It's going to be tiring looking after you." You smile and yawned. You look cute whenever you yawn.  
  
You piggy backed me as we went back to our room from the big, colourful and beautiful garden you had built for me.  
  
Nakago-sama. my one and only.  
  
+Owari+ 


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to continue this fic.J I love Tomo and Nakago too much to just leave it like this. I hope everyone enjoys this fic.

* * *

I looked into the mirror and painted my face. 

Nakago-sama has been away for two weeks already and is still not back yet. He had gone to fight the Suzaku seishii. I'm so worried. There hasn't been any letter or anything from him to tell me that he is safe and sound. The servants says he's dead. Some soldiers said that they saw a seriously injured man with blond hair somewhere in the mountains. I was so worried when I heard this and so I've decided to go and see it for myself.

I slipped my precious seashell into my pocket after I had put on my headdress and went off to the mountains.

As I stepped out of my room, the servants stopped me from going further. They said that it was Nakago-sama's order that I should not be out of the palace. I sighed and put them under my hypnosis. Nakago-sama is going to scold me for putting them like that when he comes back… that is if he's alright…I sighed again and mentally slapped myself for even thinking that my great Nakago-sama would be in trouble. He is never in trouble.

I hid behind the huge tree near to the palace gate and hypnotized the guards guarding the gate. I ran past them and headed towards to mountain riding on my horse. Horse riding… Nakago-sama taught me that. He was always sitting behind me, teaching me how to handle the reins and how to keep my balance. Now that he's not with me… I don't feel safe.

"You! You are the one that killed Nakago-sama! You shall die!" I opened my seashell and started to hypnotize Miaka… the Suzaku miko… the one who had hurt my Nakago-sama… the one who had took him away from me.

Miaka knelt down with eyes wide and screamed, as I made her think that I am Tamahome, in her imaginary world. It has been such a long time since I used my seashell. I remember the last time I used my seashell, was six months ago just before I fell sick. Nakago-sama was always by my side, even if when he was needed to fight the Suzaku seishii, he would be back by three days.

Suddenly, the pain in my body made me screamed. What was that? I looked down and saw the tip of an unknown sword protruding out of my body. I had made sure that nobody follows me here. Who's there? I turned around and saw Tamahome. Impossible! I shook him off during my capture of the Suzaku miko! How…?

I fell to the ground, onto my own pool of blood. My vision blurred as the couple's shadows became fainter and fainter. Then I see nothing.

* * *

I hope to get more reviews!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Am I dead? I don t think so. I still feel the pain in my back. I m so tired& Wait. I hear voices. Who is it? When I opened my eyes again, both Miaka and Tamahome are still here. The rest of her seishii are all here as well, crowding around her. Oh well, they are always so close to each other& making me envious of them, considering that I only have Nakago-sama.

Suddenly, I feel someone lifting me up. It s so familiar& who is it. Then I hear him talk.

"Tomo! Open your eyes! Look at me! TOMO! Don t die on me! Please& I need you!"

Then I passed out again.

* * *

It is so quiet.. Where am I? Am I in heaven already? Nakago-sama! I want my Nakago-sama! I want my Nakago-sama! 

I opened my eyes and immediately squinted. Why is it so bright? Arh... my eyes... My eyes... Ah! Nakago-sama!

I felt a pair of soft and warm hands brushing away locks of my hair sticking to my forehead.

"You re up Tomo-kun." I turned at the origin of the voice.

"I was so worried. I thought you were gone... you know I cannot live without you. You also know that you are sick and should no t be running about out of the palace. Do you know how hard I tried to-"

I jumped up and hugged him tightly. I do not want to ever let go of him again.

"Nakago-sama! I thought you were going to leave me alone! In the palace! You know I hate it in there! You know you couldn't leave me! And I know I love you! And I want you to be always by my side! For every millisecond! You know that! You know that!"

I hugged him even tighter and tears started to fell. Nakago hold my waist and whispered in my ears. Yes I know that but many people are staring at us. I lifted my head and saw all the Suzaku seishii and even the miko is here. My eyes are getting more comfortable with the light now.

"Um... Nakago-sama?" I looked at Nakago-sama, confused.

Nakago-sama sighed. I released him from my tight grip and waited for his explanation.

He sighed again.

"It was Mitsukake that saved your life. I also requested that they take us with them because the both of wanted so much to leave the palace. Well, as you can see they did. We're free, love. He smiled to me. I could see Tamahome and Tasuki blushing. They like my Nakago-sama& I do not want them to take my Nakago-sama away from me.

Nakago-sama turned to them. "Do you have some clothes? Tomo needs them."

Tamahome suddenly straighten his clothes and stood at attention. I was amazed. Why did Tamahome not do that when he was fighting my Nakago-sama?

"Erm yes Nakago I do."

I could see Tasuki giving Tamahome a glare then looked at Nakago-sama as well. "I have some too. If fact, I have lots of them. I can give them all to Tomo-san if you want."

I snorted. Hn. As if I want his clothes. Nakago-sama snaked his hand around my waist and looked at Tasuki. "Please leave the clothes outside the door, I want some private moments with my Tomo-chan. "

The both of them ran out of the room.

Nakago-sama turned to me. Tomo-chan, how are you feeling? He sighed.

"How many times must I say for you to understand that you..." He sighed again. Never mind. "I am just happy that you are alive."

"Nakago-sama, I am glad that we are able to..." The sudden wave of dizziness came over me and I collapsed into Nakago-sama's arms. Oh well, it is comfortable anyway.

* * *

I hear something. Someone talking. 

"How is he?"

"He needs to rest. He needs lots of sunlight too. It would be the best if he could have some exercise.'

No, wait. There are two people talking.

"I got it. Thank you."

It's Nakago-sama. I cannot open my eyes. Why is that so? I felt him caressing my hair, his lips grazing over my hair and he was gone.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, Nakago-sama was not here. Where could he be? Why did he leave me here all by myself? 

I panicked.

I lifted my blanket and opened the bed blinds. I tried to move my legs over the bed to stand up. I clutched the blinds for support as my legs felt wobbly. After a while of closing my eyes, I started to walk over to the door. I was surprised as I walked towards the door without any support, though unsteadily. I need to find Nakago-sama.

As I was going to pull the door open, it was pushed in against me and I felt myself nearing the ground for the nth time. I felt a pair of arms circling my waist as I fell. He too, fell together with me.

I landed.

But, strange that I do not feel any pain. I looked down and realized that I was cushioned, by the one that I was panicking over, that I really wanted to see.

I saw Nakago-sama. He was right underneath me! He was the one who became my mattress when I fell. He was also the one who was always there when I needed him, the one who helped wiped away those thick layers of paint on my face, the one who found me when I was defeated, and will always be the one for me.

Nakago-sama looked at me and touched my face.

"Tomo-chan, are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?"

I smiled at the concern, and at the love. This was one of the many times where he caught me, but this was also the time, where I knew, suddenly, that the only one I love is you, and you love me too, only me.

"Yes I am fine Nakago-sama."

Owari++

* * *

This is hte last chapter for Dear-Nakago-Sama. I almost gave up.however i finished it. -sigh- the feel is gone i feel, but i still want to end this story. i dont want to left it hanging after so long. i will end my other stories, just now right now. 

Thank you everyone for reading my story, and for waiting patiently, or maybe you have given up, but i do hope that you are happy taht i have continued and end this story. -smiles-

* * *

.

* * *


End file.
